Whipped into Submission
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Drusilla has needs that aren't being met once Angelus becomes Angel. Spike has to step up and meet those needs before Dru gets them both killed. WARNING: M/F non-consensual spanking and whipping… kind of. She likes it, and he knows she likes it, so I'm not sure 'non-consensual' is correct, but there's no kink negotiation.


**Author's Note:** This was written for an image challenge over at the LJ site 'spanking_world'. It's for picture number 5. It's a fanfic for the Buffy/Angel universe and takes place pre series. Drusilla has needs that aren't being met once Angelus becomes Angel. Spike has to step up and meet those needs before Dru gets them both killed.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Warning:** M/F non-consensual spanking and whipping… kind of. She likes it, and he knows she likes it, so I'm not sure 'non-consensual' is correct, but there's no kink negotiation.

WHIPPED INTO SUBMISSION

Spike glared at the back of his beloved's head. Drusilla had been pouting for months now over the loss of Angelus, and it was getting old. He'd tried and tried to be patient and understanding, but tonight she'd gone too far.

"I asked you a question!" he growled. "Is that the king's daughter!?"

Drusilla turned her head slightly towards him, let her fangs drop and actually hissed at him. Then she went back to brushing out the dead girl's brown hair with her fingers, and used the hair to cover the bite mark on the girl's neck.

Spike's eyes narrowed, and something inside him snapped. Obviously, patience and understanding weren't working. It was time to try Angelus' approach to Drusilla's erratic behavior. He rushed at his lover, knocked her down to the ground, and landed on top of her.

Drusilla struggled like a wild thing, hissing, clawing, and trying to bite with her fangs. After a short struggle, Spike had some claw marks down the side of his face, but he was still on top, and he'd captured both of her wrists in his hands. He slammed her wrists onto the hardwood floor above her head, and held tight while covering the rest of her flailing form with his body. He kept his head and neck up, away from her snapping teeth, and waited her out.

A couple of minutes later, her struggles slowed, and then suddenly stopped all together. Not fooled by her now pliant body, he looked into her eyes and said firmly, "You're done with this stroppy behavior."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare and her body tensed to struggle again.

"I'm not putting up with it," he said, slamming her wrists on the floor once more for good measure. "You know better than to kill royalty."

Her glare went away as she looked over at the dead princess. Then she turned to Spike with a sly smile. "Her dress will look better on me. Then I can be the princess, and Daddy can play the king who buggers his daughter." Her smile dropped and she glared at her lover and screamed, "Angelus is mine! The Angel beast can't have him!"

"Dru," Spike said with frustration, "if Angelus were here, he'd beat you bloody for your disobedience."

With hope in her eyes, she whispered, "Do you think he'll come back to us now that I've been really naughty?"

"No. We've been over this. Angelus isn't come back."

She shook her head, and closed her eyes against what he was telling her.

"He's not here, but I am, and you're going to learn to follow the rules for me."

Her eyes opened, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Angelus kept Drusilla in line with a mix of sex, beatings, and mental manipulation. If Spike wanted to keep her alive, he'd have to fill that role for her to a certain degree. With that in mind, he kept one hand on her wrist, stood, and pulled her upright with him. He shoved the dead girl off the loveseat where Drusilla had arranged her.

As the body crumpled to the floor, Drusilla cried out, "No! She's mine!"

"Naughty little vampires don't get to play with their toys." He sat down, and hauled his sire face down across his lap. He started spanking her as hard as he could.

She was quiet for a few moments, as the sound of hand hitting cloth filled the room. He paused long enough to flip her dress up, and pull her undergarments down, so he could spank bare skin.

After the first slap, Drusilla let out a small gasp, and soon she was panting slightly and wiggling in time to the smacks.

"Spike?"

He paused, and waited to see what she would say about this new development.

"You're smacking me." It wasn't a question, and it wasn't said with any outward emotion; it was simply a statement.

"That's right, I am." He rubbed his hand over the pink skin that was already fading.

She looked back over her shoulder. "I'm your sire, I should be smacking you."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Darla sired Angelus. Would she have smacked him?"

A snort of laughter came out of Drusilla at that mental image. "Daddy would have skinned her alive if she tried."

"Exactly."

She tilted her head to the side, and her focus seemed to change from staring him in the eye, to looking past his eyes, and into the center of his head.

"My puppy will always be a poet at heart."

He was about to protest, but she smiled at him and added, "But he can play the Big Bad when he wants to." She turned her head back to look at the cushion a few inches from her nose. "You should use your belt to make sure I've truly learnt my lesson."

Spike nodded in agreement, gave her a harsh slap and said, "Get yourself over the back of the loveseat then."

She quickly pushed herself up off his lap, and scrambled to put herself into position with her skirt up. While she was doing that, he took his belt off and doubled it over in his hand.

He put one hand on her back and said, "While I'm whipping you, I want you to keep your eyes on the princess, and think about how naughty you've been."

An erotic moan came out of his lover. He knew Drusilla would always get some sexual satisfaction from a whipping, because she was always desperate for sex after Angelus whipped her. He also knew that she often got off on being punished in general, but there were ways to make her actually regret what she'd done.

"You don't get to play with the princess anymore. You don't get to keep her dress or any of her jewelry. You don't get to touch her ever again; not even to pick her up off the floor."

"Nooo," she whined, and tried to push her upper body up.

"Yes." He shoved her back down with the hand on her back, and started whipping her with a touch of vampire speed.

"Ah, Spike!" she cried out, and drummed her toes on the ground.

He concentrated on the task at hand, bringing the belt down again and again. He ignored her cries and protests. He knew this first time would set a precedent, and he was determined to prove that he was her disciplinarian in Angelus' absence. She already knew that he didn't enjoy hurting her the way Angelus enjoyed inflicting pain, so it was important to prove that he _could_ punish her to the degree she needed, even if he didn't like doing it.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough her skin was welted and dark red, and he could hear her quietly weeping into the cushion of the loveseat.

"What's the rule about royalty, Drusilla?" he asked firmly without a hint of compassion or empathy for her plight.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, and said, "I promise I'll remember the rule, if I can keep the dress."

Spike knew what Angelus would do in this situation, but he simply couldn't continue to whip her. As it was, it would take a full day for her vampire healing to repair the damage he'd already done. But setting a precedent didn't mean he couldn't put his own spin on things. He tossed his belt to the floor, and started to gently rub her bottom, letting his fingers brush her pussy every few seconds.

"No love, that's not how this is going to work. You're not going to manipulate me into getting your way. You do _not_ get to keep the dress, and you _will_ remember the rule from now on. If you refuse to be a good girl for me, I'll whip you every night for a week, and I won't fuck you even once during that time."

She gasped and looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "That's cruel!"

"You put us in danger. You deserve some cruelty." He slid two fingers into her, and stilled his hand.

She bit her lip and looked over at the princess once before looking back at him. "If I'm a good girl, will you whip me every night for a week, and fuck me after each one?"

He smiled at her. "You'd have to be an exceptionally good girl. Do you think you could manage that?" He slid his fingers in and out of her a couple of times as he spoke.

"Yes, Spike," she said with a gasp, as she pushed herself further back onto his fingers. "We don't kill nobility, especially royalty, because hoards of nasty humans will try to hunt us down."

"Very good," he said. He slid his fingers out, and patted her back once before taking a step away from her. She whimpered at the loss of sexual contact.

"None of that now, naughty girls don't get fucked after a punishment. Get your clothing situated, and prove to me that you're going to be obedient by not touching the princess, and I'll think about fucking you once we escape the city and find shelter for the day."

She quickly stood, fixed her undergarments, and smoothed her dress back into place. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing the other up. Drusilla rushed to him, threw her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After getting over his initial shock, he put both hands on her ass and squeezed as they kissed. She moaned into his mouth and pressed into him even harder.

He broke off the kiss, by putting his hands on her shoulders, and nudging her back. "Enough. We have to go. We'll be lucky to make it out of Italy alive."

Drusilla closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "We'll make it if we swim underwater in the canal to get out of the city."

Frowning with distaste, Spike looked down at his new shoes and said, "I just pinched these tonight, and they fit perfectly."

With a sweet smile, Drusilla said, "Let me keep the dress, and maybe we can get out of the country another way."

Unimpressed, he said, "A swim then. And once we find shelter for the day, you'll be getting a second whipping for that attempt at manipulation."

She grinned and clapped her hands a couple of times.

He shook his head, gave her a fond smile, and said, "You're incorrigible."

"You love me anyway."

"Yes I do. I love you more than words can say."

He held out his hand to her, and soon they were running towards the canal together.

The End


End file.
